50th Squad Episode One
by TeamMario
Summary: The pilot episode of 50th Squad. When Bryce watches ICarly one morning, he's so love stricken by Miranda Cosgrove he teams up with Bowser to try and save her. When Metal Mario goes out and robs a bank he ends going great lengths to get away from the cops. Luigi is on a losing streak against Sonic in Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition. Can Luigi pull it together?


50th Squad Episode One

The First Step

Bryce and Mario were up at 6:30 AM getting ready to go to the Nintendo Conference, and it was Bryce's first time at a Nintendo Conference ever! Bryce was watching ICarly while they were getting ready and just then Bryce's pet koopa troopa Storm walked up to the TV. "See that girl on the TV, Storm? That's your Mom up there" says Bryce. "Bryce, don't do that. What if he grows up and wonders where his Mom is? No Storm that's not your Mom" says Mario. Just then Luigi and Sonic came out into the living room but didn't say anything. "Come on. The bus leaves in half an hour and we gotta leave now if we want to eat first" says Mario "Your right. Buy guys!" Bryce said bye to Luigi and Sonic and he and Mario both left for the Nintendo Conference. Luigi and Sonic look at each other. "So what do you wanna do?" asked Sonic. "Let's-a play Street Fighter!" says Luigi. Luigi and Sonic played Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition on the Xbox 360. Luigi played as Dudley and Sonic played as Guile.

A little bit by 9:30 Luigi and Sonic had just got done eating Marshmallow Puffs cereal and got back on the 360. But just then Metal Mario was headed to the door. "Hey Metal! Where ya on your way to?" asks Luigi "Nowhere important" replies Metal as he leaves the apartment. He went down to the apartment building garage went to his Bruiser. Metal pushed a certain part of the wall behind his car and suddenly the car went underground in a slow robotic motion. Metal made sure to get in the car before in happened. When Metal was finally reached his destination, lights flickered on to reveal a giant computer, a combat training area, and a shelf with organized guns. Metal took a pistol and put it in his back pocket and went over to his computer. The computer showed him where to go from his house…to Sunshine Bank. Metal got back into his Bruiser, drove off into the secret exit in the back of the cave.

Metal Parked into the alleyway behind the bank and walked into the front entrance. He patiently waited in line until it was his turn to talk to the man behind the counter. "Hi, how are you sir?" said the man. "I'm-a doin good. I'm-a just wanna make a withdrawal from the safe" says Metal, causally putting his gun on the counter as if it was a normal object, startling the man. The man took a quick and nervous glance at the gun and then looks back at Metal. "Sure, no problem sir" Says the man in a normal tone, hiding his nervousness. Gasps were heard through the crowd as Metal walked to the safe with his gun. Metal toke about $50,000 since that was all he could fit in his car. Metal was carrying the bags full of money and walking over to his car until the police arrived.

"DROP THE MONEY AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Metal ignored the cops and kept walking to his car. "OPEN FIRE!" shouted the cops as they all shot at Metal. The cops were all shocked when the bullets bounced off of him. Metal Mario is bullet proof. One of the cops finally decided to take one for the team by approaching Metal and taking him down by hand. One of the cops took a taser and tried to taze Metal. Metal held the cops arm and eventually tazed him with his own taser and kicked him into the back door of the bank. 2 more cops took out their nightsticks and tried to attack Metal. Metal held the cop on the left and kicked the one on the right. He twisted the left cop's arm and went behind him, picking him up, and throwing him at the cop on the right. There were 10 more cops left and 2 of them charged at Metal.

Metal rammed right cop one way and the left one the other way and finally grabbed the one in front of him by the shirt, punched him in the face, and threw him in a nearby trash can. 3 cops surrounded Metal. The cop behind him tried to hit him with his nightstick but Metal grabbed his wrist, took the nightstick and broke his wrist with it, and threw the nightstick like a boomerang at the cop on the right which ricochets off his face onto the left cop's face, taking them both out. Metal summersaulted in between 2 cops and stole the left cop's gun and shot him twice in the stomach and shot the right one in the face. The last 2 cops jumped at Metal, but Metal caught them both out of the air and collide them together like cymbals. Metal Mario went back to his car and got ready to drive. He was about to leave the alley way the same way he entered until 3 police squad cars blocked the exit. Metal made a K turn and sped off the other way as the police chased him. It was now a fast speed chase through Sunshine City! Metal knew he wasn't gonna lose the cops like nothing he had to do something. So he reached into the glove compartment in his car and took out a banana. He ate the banana and shouted "MARIO KART, BITCHES!" and throws the banana on the ground infront of one of the squad cars, causing them to swerve dramatically and mess up 3 cars behind them. "Ok. So we wanna talk about video games now, says one of the officers in the car." He rolls down the window, pulls out an uzi, and sits on the door. He shouts out "GTA MOTHER F…" Metal could see him in the mirror on his right. The cop began shooting at Metal. The bullets of course didn't hurt him but they did damage his windshield. The cop saw Metal making a right and decided to shoot his back tire out. Metal hit a curb and was now upside down and in the air so far in the air the trunk of the car dragged against a building. The car spun off the building still upside down. Metal grabbed the cash in the back seat and tore off his seatbelt, then went upside down in the driver seat, making him right side up in the sky. He grabbed and swung off the steering wheel making the great escape all before the car could land and before the cops could see him. A bunch of cops got out of the car and flipped the car right side up which bought Metal some time to run away.

Meanwhile at the bus stop, Mario and Bryce were just getting off, returning from the Nintendo Conference. "There's-a no way that could happen!" exclaims Mario "Yes it could! I could save Miranda Cosgrove and she'll love me forever!" They both sat on the bench continuing their conversation. "What could you even save her from?" asks Mario "Well...I don't know…maybe Bowser could kidnap her and then I'll save her! Then she'll love me" says Bryce. "Yeah, well, Bowser lives all the way in the Koopa Kingdom, so it's-a not like he'll waltz on out of nowhere so you can tell him to kidnap her or something." And just then, the vere second after Mario finished his statement, Bowser came walking past the bus stop, as if Mario and Bryce weren't there. Bryce smirked at Mario and ran to catch up with Bowser. "Hey Bowser!" says Bryce "What?" answers "I've got a princess for you to kidnap!" "Talk to me" "Alright so you know the girl from ICarly?" Bryce and Bowser continued their conversation walking away and Mario was on the bench by himself. Just then, Metal jumped out of an ally way near by the bench where Mario was sitting. Metal ran over to Mario "Here Mario, hold this" exclaimed Metal handing over one of the cash bags to Mario with force and sprinting away. With the cash bag in his hand, Mario stood up from the bench wondering to himself "What was that all about?..." Suddenly 7 police cars and a police helicopter surrounded Mario. All 14 cops drawled their pistols at Mario. Mario immediately put his hands up in the sky as one of the cops handcuffed him and put him in the back of the car.

Back at the apartment building Luigi and Sonic were still playing Street Fighter, same characters different maps. "NO NO NO NO NO NO" screamed Luigi as he only had to hit Sonic one more time before he finally won a match. Guile (Sonic) used his backflip kick *KO* "AH!" screamed Luigi as he came so close to victory but lost yet again. Sonic was cracking up at Luigi. "I ALMOST BEAT YOU!" screamed Luigi. "Almost…but you didn't!" says Sonic. Metal walked back into house with only $15,000 after ditching the money in his car, and passing it to Mario. "Hey Metal! Have you seen Bryce and Mario? It's Almost 12 PM and we havn't heard from them" says Sonic. "I don't know where Bryce is and Mario…eh…I kinda had to use him real quick." "What are you talking about?" ask Sonic "I robbed a bank and I gave some of the money to Mario so the cops would think that he's me. Luigi immediately tackled Metal to the ground. "YOU FRAMMED MY BROTHER!?" asked Luigi, furiously. "It's ok I got money! We can bail him out" Said Metal, nervously. "Give me the money! Now!" demanded Luigi. Luigi snatched the money from Metal and left to go bail Mario out of jail.

Bryce and Bowser were eating donuts at the Tanooki Bakery Restaurant. "So let me get this straight. You want me to kidnap some chick from TV just so you can save her and she'll fall in love with you?" asks Bowser. "Yes. It's a full proof plan and it'll work if you just follow my lead" says Bryce. "And what's in it for me?" "Well…I work at Peter's Pizza. If you want, I can get you free pizza of any size and topping whenever you want." "Hmmmm…sounds tasty! You got yourself a deal, kid!" "Awesome!" Bryce and Bowser shook hands. "So what's the plan?" asks Bowser.

At the police station, Luigi delivered the bail money and picked up Mario. They both got into Luigi's green wild wing and drove home. "What the heck happened Mario?" asked Luigi. "I'm-a don't know. Me and-a Bryce were sittin on the bench and he was tellin me about this crazy plan to save-a Miranda Cosgrove. Then Bowser came outta nowhere and Bryce caught up with him. So I'm alone and-a Metal came and says "Here take-a this" and give-a me all this money…" Mario told Luigi the story of what happened on their way home.

Bryce and Bowser were flying to the photoshoot in the koopa clown car with kamek flying right beside them. "So how are you so sure that this plan is gonna work?" asked Bowser "Trust me Bowser, it's all in the first step. And if you do your part well then the rest of the plan is gonna go well." Says Bryce "Look there's the photoshoot down there!" exclaims Bryce. "Alright. I'll go and kidnap her and Kamek, you take Bryce back to the castle and make sure everything is set up" orders Bowser. "Yes your awesomeness." With that, Bowser jumps out of the clown car making a dramatic appearance to the photo shoot while Bryce and Kamek flew back to the castle. All the security guards at the photo shoot surrounded Bowser, but bowser just roared fiercely at them! Bowser grabbed one of the security guards and slammed him on the ground breaking his back. He grabbed another guard but a second guard managed to hit bowser in the knee. Bowser screamed in pain and fell to the ground. While he was on the ground, he punched the guard in the gut, knocking him clean out. The other guard he grabbed, tazed Bowser. Bowser immediately set him on fire with his breath. There were 5 other guards, but they ran away in fear after seeing Bowser breath fire on the guard that tazed him. Bowser went around the photo shoot and saw a brunette haired girl wearing awfully nice clothes running away. Bowser jumped right in front of her and grabbed her right off her feet. Bowser has caught Miranda Cosgrove.

It was around 8PM that night and everything was set. All Bryce had to do was go into the castle and save Miranda. Bryce ran into the castle, stomping on every goomba, koopa, and hammer bro. in sight. Bryce dodged every thwomp and out jumped every lava ball he came across, and then he finally found a staircase. He went up the stairs and opened the door at the top of the stairs and there he was…Bowser. "Let her go, Bowser!" demands Bryce. "Muahahahaha! If you want her, you'll have to take her from me!" Says Bowser. "So be it" says Bryce as he moves in to take down Bowser. Bryce dodged, ducked, and jumped over every fireball Bowser breathed at him while moving in closer. Bowser jumped up and breathed the biggest fireball he could at Bryce when he got close enough, but Bryce summersaulted under Bowser and used the axe to chop the bridge. Bowser fell into the lava and Bryce went to the end of the room and saw a girl standing with her back facing him. Bryce was ecstatic. "M…..Miranda?" says Bryce. The girl turned around and Bryce couldn't believe what he saw. The girl laughed "Hahahaha I'm not Miranda Cosgrove…I swear all my friends keep telling me I look like her. My name is Jane!" says Jane in a happy tone. Bryce was disgusted, but did his best not to show it.

It was 9PM and everyone was finally back home at the apartment. Bryce was on the phone with Bowser after the event. "No Bowser. You don't get free pizza. As a matter of fact, don't even come to my job…..Bowser that' wasn't Miranda Cosgrove, it was just some girl that looked like her!...No it wasn't! I'll send you the picture, I will send you the picture!" Bryce went into his room to continue the conversation. Mario was in his room watching TV when suddenly Metal poked his head into the room. "Hey Mario" says Metal with slight remorse in his voice. "Hey Metal. How's it goin'?" asks Mario casually. "It's a goin good. Listen Mario, I'm-a really sorry I'm-a frame you earlier. There was no excuse for me to do that, and I'm-a never do it again. And if-a there's anything I can do to make it up, I'm-a do it" said Metal sincerely. "Uh-huh. Hey Metal can you reach down and-a find-a my TV remote for me please?" ask Mario. "Sure" says Metal as he reaches under Mario's bed with both hands. But something caught onto Metal's hands. He didn't know what it was, but whatever it was he couldn't break free. "What's-a goin on here?" asked Metal nervously. "Oh nothing. I'm-a just wanna make sure we learn something from today's events" says Mario as he pulls out a chain and holds it in the form of a belt. Without another word to say, Mario starts hitting Metal with the chain still in the form of a belt, like he was his child and began yelling at him while he still hits him. "*SMACK* *SMACK* DON'T EVER *SMACK* EVER *SMACK* EVER *SMACK* EVER *SMACK* FRAME ME FOR ANOTHER ONE *SMACK* OF YOUR ROBBERIES *SMACK* EVER *SMACK* AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" asked Mario full of rage. "YES! I UNDERSTAND!" Shouted Metal in despair. "Nah, I don't think you do" says Mario before hitting Metal a few more times.

In the Livingroom, Sonic was playing Street Fighter on the Xbox but on one player this time. Luigi slid out of the kitchen. "Oh Sonic! We've got some unfinished business. Coincidently Sonic was playing as Dudley going against guile. Sonic though smart and fast and gave Luigi the controller Sonic was using and picked up the other one. "No problem. Already got us set up." It was Dudley vs Guile once again at the Drive Thru at Night. Luigi played with all his power and might, doing every last one of Dudley's moves. Then, one more time, Luigi the rolling thunder move on Sonic. Luigi has finally won. "YES! I DID IT! I FINALLY BEAT SONIC AT STREET FIGHTER! WOO HOO!" cheered Luigi. Luigi took a while to dance and jump around in his victory. Metal and Mario both walked back into the living room but in different directions, Metal back to his room and Mario back to the couch. Mario asks Sonic with shock "He actually beat you!?" "Nah, I just got tired of beating him. So I lied and said it was on 2 player while he was actually playing against the CPU" replies Sonic "Ahhh" says Mario finally understanding. Unfortunately Luigi's head was poked out of his room and he heard everything.


End file.
